Música es
by Ms. Wabada-sama
Summary: La música simplemente es la esencia de un alma incomprendida. (…) Como tú. (Leve Soul x Maka)


Summary: La música simplemente es la esencia de un alma incomprendida. (…) Como tú. (Leve Soul x Maka)  
Disclaimer: Soul Eater (lamentablemente y, a la vez por suerte) no es mío, esta obra pertenece a Ohkubo.

* * *

_"La música es sinónimo de libertad, de tocar lo que quieras y cómo quieras, siempre que sea bueno y tenga pasión, que la música sea el alimento del amor"._

**-Kurt Cobain.**

* * *

**Música es…**

— ¿Qué es la música? —una vez un pariente te pregunto

Y no supiste que contestarle, pero entonces como por arte de magia tu hermano apareció, con aires de superioridad respondió algo que te pareció ilógico y algo agravio.

—El simplemente la definió como una cosa, como: El arte de organizar lógicamente una combinación coherente de sonidos y silencios utilizando los principios fundamentales de la melodía, la armonía y el ritmo, mediante la intervención de complejos procesos psico-anímicos—dijo sonriendo amenamente.

Pero para ti, no era nada de eso. Para ti es algo inexplicable.

Para ti es como si, tus dedos fluyen, como si hubiera imanes en cada tecla, como si estuvieran configurados con tecnología avanzada, y tocan cada tecla con precisión. Produciendo un sonido, que solo suena tosco pero que en conjunto con demás notas diferentes, se oye _diferente_, como una sensación indescriptible, porque no se puede definir en palabras. Sencillamente se siente, se siente liberador como si el alma se desmembrara ante cada _do_, ante cada _re_, ante cada _mi_, _fa_, _sol_ o ante cada _si_; como dejando pedacitos de vida por cada nota.

Casi como si dejaras todas tus frustraciones, tristezas, alegrías y largo etcétera de emociones.

Y es que en cada melodía que tocas se refleja tú alma; lúgubre, tétrica, oscura, con ápices de locura pero con un poco de esperanza.

Todos se emocionan cada vez que tocas pero no lo logran comprender en profundidad lo que las melodías en realidad quieren decir. Para ellos es un agradable sonido, para ti un recuerdo, una herida que se abre como una flor que permite ver su interior, sin embargo quien no tiene un microscopio no puede entender lo que sucede.

Por eso nadie llega a descifrar que hay detrás de esas psicóticas melodías.  
Porque para Black Star no poseía valor alguno, ya que no podía pelear.  
Para Death the Kid no merecía ser escuchada al ser tan asimétrica.  
Tampoco para Tsubaki o Patty, que ni si quiera se molestaban en analizar alguna melodía.  
Mucho menos para Liz, quien no le veía lo estético y lo bello.  
Ni si quiera Maka, que aunque mucho se esforzara en entenderla, en leer libros y estudiarla, aunque fuera una niña prodigio, ella simplemente no podía comprenderla.

Porque la música no se puede definir en libros e intentar de buscarle la teoría a algo como esto, es como intentar buscarle la lógica a la religión. Ambas carecen de pies y cabeza, pero son una potente droga, que disipa problemas y te hace sentir libre.

Lo que no entiende nadie es que simplemente la música es polémica y se contradice. Sin duda no posee cuerpo físico y es por eso que no tiene fuerza, en el sentido físico, pero en realidad Black Star se equivoca porque esta posee una fuerza brutal, la cual hace temblar a corruptos y crea rebeldes que cuestionan a la autoridad.  
Death the Kid se equivocaba, porque entendiendo cada músico o cada canción podía ver a simple vista (valga la redundancia) la simetría. Es tan perfecto que estás seguro de que si alguna vez él lo llegase a comprender, no podría despegarse un segundo de la radio.  
De hecho estás seguro de que hasta Tsubaki y Patty la podían llegar a entender si sentaban un rato a reflexionar sobre una pieza. Y también no dudas en que si Liz haría lo mismo le encontraría lo bello y estético.

Y también, si es que Maka dejara un segundo de leer libros sobre jazz, música o piano y simplemente comenzara a escucharlo mejor, lo comprendería. De hecho si alguna vez llegara a comprender, no tenías dudas de sus habilidades como pianista.  
Como aquella vez que la rescataste de la locura haciendo que toque la "g" –que por cierto ella misma había seleccionado-. Una "g" que se acoplaba perfectamente a la personalidad de ella: fuerte y decidida, que sonaba a oscuridad total pero al final liberaba un rayo de luz. Una "g" que podía comprender otras almas y rescatar de la locura, una "g" que alumbraba ese dejo de esperanza.

Y es que la música no se aferra a una definición concreta, no puede entenderse a base de teorías, no puede tener lógica.  
La música simplemente es la esencia de un alma incomprendida. Como la guitarra de un rockero, como el violín de un músico clásico, como el piano de un músico de jazz… Como tú.

* * *

N/A: ¡Holi- holas para todo el fandom de este maravilloso manga! Espero ser bienvenida.  
Sinceramente no esperaba entrar tan deprisa al fandom y menos con un escrito de este tipo. Recién estoy planeando una serie de drabbles, que no se va a estrenar hasta que finalice mi actual fic, pero esto es una historia alterna.  
Y bueno, como les dije no esperaba escribir esta seudo-viñeta (?) Pero es que me sentí especialmente identificada con Soul –a pesar de que me siento identificada con casi todos los personajes- y es que me atrae demasiado, es muy interesante. Y el que sepa tocar el piano aumenta mi interés hacia él, creo que si bien no es mas que un personaje ficticio puedo lograr captar sus sentimientos. Entonces escuchando un popurrí de varias canciones y re-leyendo capítulos viejos del manga la inspiración apareció sensualmente…

¿Qué les pareció?

En fin...

Se despide: Riko-chan

"No hay comentarios tontos... Solo tontos que comentan."

"I wonder if I can keep up with the speed of the world without you."

"No vale la pena vivir sin un buen motivo por el cual morir"

"...I lust for everything about you"

"Cada día que se llenó con tu sonrisa. Años que valieron la pena pasaron demasiado rápido. Al cabo de una conversación ligera y una cara graciosa, no pudimos decir el adiós..."

"La felicidad no es perfecta, pero la gente se encapricha con que lo es. Por eso nunca alcanza a hacerlo"

"The Rain Drags Black Sun Down_…_But the Rain Dried by White Moon_"_

-Copy & paste mode off-


End file.
